Deadly Sins
by luvgrentmnt
Summary: Set one year after Blood Bonds. After their epic battle with Gideon, the turtles struggle to rebuild their lives. For Raphael, the cost becomes too great of a burden. When an offer of a lifetime continues along, will he be able to resist temptation? Or will the forbidden fruit of evil be too sweet to turn down?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again to the most awesome readers of the world. I hope everyone had a wonderful and fulfilled Christmas and a happy New Year. With the beginning of a new year came a beginning of a new story. Not to be funny as cold as it is in the Deep South right now my twisted up mind popped out this new plot bunny. For now, we'll keep this at T rating but before the end of this story there may be an upgrade to M. Violence, profanity included.**

**As usual, I welcome all reviews and love to bounce some ideas off of people. I promise one thing in return. If you decided to venture into my little world, be prepare, my pretties. Be prepared. **

**Note: It's a year later after **_**Blood Bonds**_**. All the turtles are in their early twenties. I don't own the Turtles. Please enjoy. *bows* **

**Chapter One**

The city streets carried a silence tune as its hustling occupants abandoned them for the night. The final shutting of doors and turning of locks kept them safe from unknown ahead. Everything finally at rest. The low streetlights gazed over the sidewalk when a strange silhouette staggered along.

His hand shot beside him, holding to the building as if it was his only link to survival. One glance around from his swollen eye to make sure he was alone. No one was following him. He needed somewhere to hide. He was too exposed. His shell scrapped along the wall until nothing was supporting him. The back of his knees hit something large and plastic, making him fall face first in the concrete ground.

The smell of rotten garbage and old urine stirred in the air and up his nostrils. His stomach churned and threatened to empty out its contents. He struggled to stand up but his legs buckled under his weight. His eyes focused on something. At first, it was hard to distinguish what he was really seeing. Then one by one the bricks slowly began crawling across the wall. Their pace quickened like cockroaches running for the hopeful light.

Cold sweat popped across his forehead and down his neck. The alley tilted from one side to the other. His breathing became more ragged and shallow as the muscles squeezed within from fear. The mutant turtle crawled beside the greasy, overflowing dumpster. He closed his eyes and pressed his hands against his temples.

_Keep it together. Keep your shit together_, he thought to himself.

Everything started to close in. Every part of his body working against him. His stomach curdled and churned. Finally the bubble burst open. He leaned over on his hands and knees, puking out everything inside. Confusion and irritability clouded his mind.

The moment of truth arrived as he slowly forced open his eyes. Disbelief settled in as the bricks stood back in their uniformed places and the alley upright on its feet. Confusion and irritability clouded his mind. What was going on? Was his sanity truly gone?

The last thing he could recall was running across the icy rooftops, completing his patrol duties with his brothers. Anger washed over him as his brother once again flaunted his arrogance and dominance. A word here, a word there, and then a hard jab followed by a stiff upper cut finally called off the argument. Then there was nothing afterwards.

Just a huge blur. He inhaled a shakily breath before he stood up and walked down the narrow alley. There was nothing familiar about this place. Not a single clue to where the hell he ended up at. By the way the moon shifted around the velvet sky, a few hours passed by.

He needed to call his brothers to let them know he was okay. Maybe they'll track him.

As he reached down for his shell cell, he hissed when a sharp pain ripped through his bicep. His finger found the huge lactation, but it was no more than a flesh wound. A few stitches and a bandage would make everything right as rain.

Suddenly a strange coppery smell whiffed around in the air yet he knew immediately what it was. A huge lump formed at the back of his dry throat as his eyes wondered down his body. Bluish-black bruises and superficial scratches covered all over his emerald green arms while his plastron and fists were caked thick in dried up blood.

He couldn't breathe, couldn't talk. Get it off; get this shit off of me, his mind screaming at the top of its lungs. Bits of tattered, yellow newspapers fluttered in the wind at the end of the alley. He tore piece by piece and dripped them into the grimy water puddle.

Slowly the paper turned to pink to gray. His knuckles were raw and sore as if he got into some sort of a fight. Not enough punches were thrown to cause such damage. There were no other injuries on him beside the one cut.

That when the strong dose of reality came crashing down. _It's not mine_, he thought in horror. _It's not my blood._ Panic squeezed tightly around his heart as he started clawing away at his plastron, scrapping away the rest of the blood. Was there a probability of him going rogue on someone? An innocent bystander? Or worse turning on his family?

"What did I do? What did I do?" he asked repeatedly. "I need to get home. Just go home." Without another thought, his legs hurried to the nearest fire escape and began the climb towards the rooftops. He let his body go through its routine of jumping and leaping over building gaps and obstacles. The answers would be at home. The answers to what happened to him, the sudden loss of his memory, his unknown whereabouts.

Suddenly an animatic noise froze him in place. His ears strained against the silence. There it was again. It was someone calling, no, screaming his name. Terror speared through his body as his name echoed off the building walls. It was the tone of unspoken anger and rage. Almost like his father's tone when he was disappointed in his son's action.

Any other day he would stand up to such a challenge. Right now anything would do to melt away into the earth.

A pair of white out eyes appeared before him as a large figure slowly peeled away from the shadows. He opened his mouth to call his brother, but he quickly closed it when he saw his brother's expression. His mouth was twisted up at the corner as his eyes spoke of a wild, uncharted hatred, spearing through the terrapin's skin. It was the look of a man that had nothing to lose and revenge to gain.

Gravel shuffled beneath their toes as the two mutant turtles circled one another. Measuring up and trying to predict each other's next step. Slowly his brother pulled his weapon from its holster. His three fingers gripped so tightly that the green on his knuckles turned white.

He brought up his hands in defense and backed away. "Look, I don't know what's going . . ."

"Don't give me that shit." He never heard such aggression and swearing from his brother. "How could you do that? Why? Answer me! Why did you it?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything."

"How stupid do you really think I am? Look at your pathetic self. You're covered in blood and bruises, but you don't know what's going on."

He stumbled backwards, nearly falling off the building. His brother drew his weapon and crouched for an attack.

"No, no," he pleaded. "Don't."

"I'M. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU." Every word spoken dripped with cold possession as the light hit the sharpened dagger that lay in his brother's hand.

There was nothing he could do as the knife plunged for his throat.

**Hhmmm. What do you think is happening here? Who's the villain in this tale facing the vengeful brother? Blahahaha. *shrugs shoulders* Guess you'll have to find out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, sorry about the delay. Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Forgot to let you know for this series there will be some mixture of 2k3 and 2k12 references. Profanity is in full use. You've been warned. Please send in those reviews. PM me for questions.**

**Chapter Two-Birthday Boy**

Raphael shot up from his bed, quickly choking down the scream that bubbled in his throat. The room seemed to spin all around him. He stood up to steady himself, but his legs tangled up in the sheets sent him crashing to the floor. His heart thundered against his constricted chest as Raphael tried to calm his panting.

For the last couple of weeks the dream continued to haunt him with each night becoming more realistic than before. He looked over his arms and torso. No evidences of wounds or bruises though the phantom smell of blood somehow still lingered.

His green eyes gazed above him in time to see the yellow and orange sunlight rays slowly dancing across his bedroom ceiling. Raphael kicked away the sheets and walked over to his window. In the distance the usual morning crowd stood by the traffic lights, waiting like sheep for the shepherd. When the light was green, the crowd herded across as the taxi drivers leaned out of the window cussing and flicking their middle fingers.

It was a sight Raphael was unsure if he would ever be able to get used to. For twenty years he adapted to living under the city streets. Using the endless sewer tunnels to navigate and sneak to the surface. His hand brushed against the partly charred photo lying on the sill. He remembered a year ago when Hun and the other Foot ninjas torched the lair before they flee to the farmhouse.

All of his family's belongings and memories were gone in an instant. The photo of his family was one of its survivors. After the turtles' battle with Gideon, April insisted they continued to stay at the abandoned hotel. She had inherited from her mother and had no use for it. Despite its rundown appearance, the small hotel had a sound interior structure and steady supply of power and water.

It also didn't hurt to have someone like Donatello as the "handyman" for the job. He did mostly if not all of the rewiring and renovations. In a year's time, the hotel became a very suitable place. Even if it was above surface.

Raphael snapped out of his thoughts and reached for his red mask hanging from the bedpost. The alarm clock flashed 10:00 am. He swore under his breath as he hurried to put on the rest of his paddings and gear. Why didn't someone wake him up sooner? His father was going to have a straight fit for being late to practice.

He sat on his bed as he struggled to put on his knee pad when a delicious odor slipped through his door. Something spicy and meaty. Raphael's stomach began to growl.

"Knock, knock," Michelangelo's voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"What do you want, creep?" Raphael asked roughly.

Michelangelo opened the door with one hand while carrying a tray. It had a silver lidded plate with a fork and knife on both side and a tall yellow daisy inside a narrow clear vase. Mikey stood before him puffing out his chest with pride.

"Ta-da," Michelangelo announced as he pulled off the lid. There before Raphael was a plate overflowing with his favorite breakfast. Scrambled eggs covered with cheese and jalapeños, small stack of pancakes, and slivers of bacon on the side.

Raphael's mouth began to water. His hand quickly seized the fork and began shoving food. Michelangelo watched as Raph's fork stopped in midair. His eyes looked sideways at his baby brother.

"What's wrong, Mikey? Is Splinter really that pissed off at me?"

"Huh?" Mikey felt confused. "What are you talking about?"  
"I overslept, missed practice, and now you're bringing me breakfast. Is it that bad?"

Michelangelo suddenly doubled over and laughed. "No, hothead. It's your birthday. Happy birthday, Raphie boy."

Raphael's jaw slackened in shock. Birthday? How the hell did he forget today was his birthday? It became the Hamato tradition that on the turtles' birthday, they could enjoy some benefits, such as sleeping in late, skipping the day's practice, and breakfast in bed.

"Oh, man," Raphael grumbled, putting the fork down. For some reason, he hated his birthdays. Each year it never fell for something somehow to go wrong.

"Raph, are you okay?" Michelangelo asked as he put his hand on Raphael's shoulder. Raphael nodded and gently brushed off Mikey's hand. He knew his baby brother was trying to make this a special day.

"I'm just not up for a celebration, okay?"

Michelangelo nodded and reached for the tray. "Oh, Raph, how do you like the flower I got for you?" he asked as he held the vase closer to Raphael's face. Raph tried to push it away, feeling a little claustrophobic.

"It's nice, Mikey."

"Did you smell how pretty it is?"

"What? I ain't smelling a flower."

"Please, pretty please," Mikey begged. His baby blue eyes grew huge and round. Raphael rolled his eyes in defeat. Mikey's pitiful puppy face won another round. "Fine," he grumbled. He leaned down and took in a deep breath.

Suddenly something wet and cold squirted from the flower all over Raphael's face. Raphael wiped the water from his face as his temper exploded like a volcano and the lava of rage boiled through his blood. He jumped on his feet and dashed out his bedroom in time to see the green and orange blur running down the stairs. The thundering of feet pounded down the metal staircase. The red masked turtle had one thing on his mind. Pure revenge. Just as Raphael reached the top on the first floor staircase, his face slammed into something hard. Raphael's hands circled beside him, trying to regain his balance. Instead his shell hit the stairs, sending him flying to the bottom floor.

The plastic wrap he ran into stuck to his face and neck as something sticky spread all over him. Raphael ripped off the plastic and crumbled it up with his hands. Red blurred his vision as Michelangelo stood around the corner. Raphael took off towards his brother, but Michelangelo pulled back a pillow over his head and, with all of his might, slammed it on Raphael's head.

In an instant, there was a loud pop and thousands of white feathers floating down from the heavens above. Michelangelo fell to the floor, grabbing his sides. He laughed so hard that tears poured down his cheeks.

"What is this nonsense going on out here?" Splinter's voice boomed as he stormed out of the dojo with Leonardo and Donatello on his heels. The six-foot red masked turtle stood in the doorway, covered head to middle of his plastron streaked with glue and fluffy white feathers.

Leonardo's composed face started to twitch that he finally bit his bottom lip to keep it together. Donatello quickly pinched the bridge of his nose and looked down at the floor. Raphael snarled as Donatello's shoulders began to bounce up and down.

Finally Donnie cleared his throat. "Uh, h-h-happy birthday, Big Bird, I mean, Raphael." Tears rolled down Michelangelo's cheeks as his whole body convulsed with laughter.

"Hey, what's slower than a chicken crossing the road? A turtle dressed like a chicken." Michelangelo pounded his fists on the ground as he rolled from side to side. Raphael lurked towards Mikey. His fists balled up and ready to give that little shit the pounding of his life. One look from Sensei warned him to keep the distance.

Splinter tapped his cane on the ground. Michelangelo immediately leapt to his feet. "Michelangelo, clean up this mess you made. Raphael, go get clean up right now." Michelangelo bowed and fetched the broom and dustpan from the kitchen.

"Fine," Raphael snorted. "I'll get you, asshole."

"Raphael, watch your language."

As Michelangelo started to sweep up the bits of feathers, he remarked, "Come on. Loosen up your feathers." Ignoring the comment, Raphael headed to the main bathroom. It was closer than going back upstairs and the glue was beginning to itch. Donatello's eyes grew huge as he saw where Raph was heading.

"Wait," he yelled. "Don't go in there."

"And why not?" Raphael already opened the bathroom door. He choked back as the hot steam rushed out. His hands wavered frantically to clear the air.

"Because I'm using it for a second," a voice peeped from the bathroom. When the steam cleared up, there stood Iva with her crimson hair and jade skin wet from her shower. Raphael's eyes scanned Iva's figure up and down when he realized she had on a pair of jeans. The black and white checkered shirt draped over the sink. Her arms folded across her bare chest, covering up her bosom.

"W-w-w," Raphael stuttered as the color of his cheeks deepened in scarlet. "Where the fuck is your shirt at? Why don't you have it on?"

Iva shook her head in disbelief and then shrugged her shoulders. "I figured what the hell since I'm taking a shower I'll traumatize one of Donatello's brothers by letting him see my boobs."

Raphael growled. "Then put on your shirt."

"Shut the damn door then," Iva spat out. Raphael balled up his fists as his anger grew. "Do you not see me looking like a fucking chicken here? Now move."

Iva's eyes narrowed. Slowly she walked towards Raphael still covering herself. Though Iva was shorter by half a foot and weighted a hundred pounds lighter, she didn't back down easily. Iva nodded her head towards Mikey who had a crazy grin on his face.

She leaned slightly forward and whispered quietly, "Shut the door and I'll be out in a second unless you want your baby brother to see all my goodies." Raphael looked over his orange-masked turtle. Though Mikey was nineteen now, there was a lot of things he was too innocent to find out. Seeing Donatello's girlfriend's naked breasts were on top of the list.

"Fine, but hurry up." Raphael slammed the door and leaned against the wall. Moments later, Iva emerged fully dressed and put the hairband at the end of the ponytail. Raphael hurried in and stepped in the shower, letting the hot water cascade all over him.

After several minutes of pure scrubbing and plucking, he was completely clean and featherless. The kitchen was already in full swing as Michelangelo fixed everyone's breakfast. Splinter sat at the head of the counter. Leonardo, forever the loyal student, sat beside him. Donatello and Iva sat together at the opposite end lost in their own little world.

Raphael groaned. It was nice to see his younger brother happy and in a real relationship instead of drooling over his crush on April, but lately the sight of them made him irritable. Leonardo lifted his cup of hot tea as Raphael joined them.

"So what's going on today?" Leonardo asked. Iva stabbed her fork into the eggs and rolled her eyes. "I promised April I would go shopping with her to look for bridesmaid dresses." Donatello felt her body shivering at the thought.

After a long debate, April and Casey finally set the wedding date to mid-June. Since then, April had been on edge of sanity, trying to plan everything. For weeks, she worried different arrays from number of people attending to the wedding cake. Donatello and his brothers tried to help only to make the worrisome April's anxiety much worse.

Michelangelo flipped a pancake and slid it on Donatello's plate. A smile flashed across his face. "So when are the two of you getting married?" Coffee spewed from Donatello's mouth all over the counter. Iva coughed as she nearly choked on her eggs. Raphael chuckled, taking a deep sip of coffee.

"Getting married," he spoke. "You two could fuck all day long, but think living in sin is out of the question. Now flipping out when asked a serious question."

"Raphael," Leonardo spoke sternly. Raphael threw up his hands before Iva pushed away from the table. "I need to get April's. See you later." Iva quickly kissed Donatello on the cheeks as she pulled on her jacket and headed out the door.

Master Splinter's face twisted in disgust and disappointment. "I don't know what's come over you today, Raphael. Thirty flips now."

"What?! What did I do?" Raphael protested. Splinter's eyes narrowed. Though he was old, Raphael didn't dare to challenge the ancient rat.

_What a hell of a birthday_, Raphael thought as he headed to the dojo.

**Poor Raph's right. Hope the rest of his b-day goes better. I already have the next chapter in full swing and hope to have it up by tonight. Please bring in those reviews so I could satisfy your hunger. LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, beautiful readers. So happy to have you to join up once again. Things may seem slow but trust me they'll soon come to a head. The title below should bring some excitement. Blahaha. Remember to send in your reviews. All are welcome. **

**Chapter Three- Someone New**

_Same morning, different side of town . . ._

The mates' yelling and catcalling echoed off the gray sterile walls as two husky guards escorted a young woman down the narrow corridor. The guards flinched slightly when some of the prisoners hit against their cell doors. The woman sighed heavily as the handcuffs began to chafe her wrists. Finally they entered through the blue steel door at the end of the hallway.

She waited patiently as they walked through the series of checkpoints. Finally they arrived at a large room. One of the guards headed over to the counter while the other one led the woman to the black wooden bench. She sat down and leaned her head back against the wall, hoping this procedure would be quick. Like ripping off a bandage.

"Bocchino, Mona Lisa," a heavy-set woman called from behind the counter. Mona rubbed her sore wrists as the guard unlocked the handcuffs. The woman gave her a once look over before she read off the printed up paper.

"Ms. Bocchino," the woman began. "You've been charged with third degree simple assault and completed your six month sentencing." Mona fought to stop yawning through the boring monologue, but then she noticed the pencil thin mustache bouncing along the woman's upper lip. She shivered in disgust.

"Do you understand everything I've addressed?" Mona nodded. The woman continued. "Here are your personal possessions that were kept in inventory." She began pulling Mona's things from the box.

"One pair of jeans, a long sleeved white shirt, one black leather jacket, one pair of black tennis shoes, a cell phone, and one wallet with all your personal identifications." The woman reread her list and reached in the box. "Oh, yeah and one pink scarf. You're to report to your parole officer by three o'clock this afternoon. Understand?"

Mona smiled. "Crystal."

A couple of hours later, Mona walked out of the gates and stood by the bench. Her white shirt and jeans showed off her curvy, athletic figure. She pulled up her brown hair into a ponytail, revealing her golden brown eyes. Mona finally tied the pink scarf around her neck. She took a deep breath as she enjoyed her first taste of freedom. For the last six months, there was always someone telling her what to do, where to go, and how to do.

Mona took another breath and savored it. It was better and more satisfying than any love-making she ever had. Suddenly a loud blaring sound snapped Mona from her thoughts. A red convertible jerked in the parking lot. The white top slowly pulled down, revealing a young Brazilian man as a driver. A huge smile spread across his face as he stood on his seat. He winked at Mona and opened his arms.

"Where's your smile at, my Mona Lisa?" he asked coolly. Mona laughed as she jumped over the side of the car and crashed into his open arms. Xever chuckled and pushed a strain of brown hair behind her ear. Mona slid into the seat and bucked up.

"The sooner you get me the hell out of here, the sooner it'll come," she said.

Xever laughed out loud as he put his two fingers up to his forehead and saluted. He punched the gas pedal to the floorboard. Gravel peppered against the detection center as the tires squealed alive. The convertible launched forward into the busy highway. Mona yelled at the top of her lungs and threw her arms in the air. Xever easily swerved the convertible in and out of the double lanes as much as the car would handle. Usually Mona would've protest about the reckless driving but all she wanted was to get away from that horrible place as soon as possible.

Finally they arrived in Brooklyn near a shabby apartment building. Without another thought, Mona dashed up the flights of stairs and opened her door. Everything was in its proper place as if waiting for her return. Mona threw her jacket across the kitchen table and sank into her worn out couch. "It's so good to be home again," she mumbled.

Xever closed the door and headed over to the refrigerator, pulling out two bottles of beer. He tossed one to Mona, who caught it with ease. The cool liquid slid down her throat, satisfying her thirst. Xever settled in the armchair across from her. They knew each other since they were in New York's foster system, constantly being bounced from one place to another. One day, the two friends became too old for the system and thrown to the city's hungry streets. Many nights they just had each other to survive.

"What did you do to get simple assault?" Xever asked. Mona shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. Some bitch got in my face and I told her to back up. She decided to violate my personal space so I violated her face. Bam, six months slapped on the wrist."

"Did they find out about your other day job besides bitch bouncer?"

Mona laughed. For the last few years, she took on odd jobs of stealing information and goods. It was a natural craft that was carefully fine-tuned and launched her reputation as the best professional thief in the business.

"Nope. NYPD can't link me to any robberies, but let me defend myself and give me the max. I'm so tired of New York and its lifestyle. I need to get out."

Xever smiled. "With what money?"

"I have enough saved to get me on my toes again and then I'm dropping off the radar."

She watched as her friend's face fell as he twirled the bottle between his hands. Xever inhaled deeply and looked at Mona with a worrisome look. "While you were in jail, another friend of mine got me hooked up with the Purple Dragons."

Mona's eyes widened in shock. "Are you shitting me right now? The Purple Dragons. The ones who work for the Foot. Are you completely insane?" Xever held his hands up in defend. "Wait. There's more."

Her immediate instinct was to kicking his ass straight out of the door, but she persuaded him to continue.

"I met with Hun, the head of the Dragons," Xever continued. "He told me they were in need of someone very skilled to steal some equipment from TCRI so I told them how you were the best in the business and getting out of jail today."

He paused briefly. Mona carefully got up from the couch. The room seemed to spin, making her feel dizzy and uncoordinated. She nearly tripped over her own feet when Xever grabbed her arm. Mona grasped the edge of the counter. It was unclear if the dizziness was from the alcohol or pure shock.

"TCRI. The TCRI scientific company with the most up-to-date security system where rumors of inhuman beings working there. The TCRI that's locked up better than Fort Knox. Geez, Xever, what the hell?"

"I know, but they're willing to pay you some serious money, Mona."

Mona bit her bottom lip. "How much?"

"Fifty thousand dollars."

"What?"

"Fifty thousand dollars for this one time job. They'll hook you up with all the info and equipment you'll need. I'll set up all the meetings and exchanges and you'll never have to get too deep in this."

Mona's knuckles turned white as she tightened her grip. "Xever, I just got out of the detention center. Hell I have to meet my P.O. this afternoon. Fifty thousand is more than enough, but I got to keep on the straight and narrow for here on. They'll give me the kitchen sink next time they catch me."

Xever nodded his head and pulled something from his vest. "Think about it. If you become interested, this is my card. Call me, Mona." He gave her a big hug and shut the door. Relief escaped from her lips as Mona leaned against the counter. The clock on the stove showed it was eleven thirty. Exhaustion suddenly overcame her.

She kicked off her sneakers and headed to the bedroom. It was rather small but cozy. The walls were color of plum. The twin size bed with rumpled up sheet pushed into one corner as the dresser occupied the other. A small stool served as resting place for her lamp and alarm clock. The floor covered in cream colored carpet. Across from the foot of her bed were two small white doors. One was to her closet and the other one opened to her compact bathroom.

Mona plopped down on her bed as she twirled Xever's card in her hands. Fifty thousand dollars would be more than enough to start her life over. To erase her criminal past, go overseas. There was ten thousand dollars she had hidden under the floorboard of the closet. Her eyes slowly became too heavy to keep open. Finally she drifted into a deep sleep.

Something snatched Mona from her slumber. She shot up in the bed, panting heavily and sweating. It was hard to recall what her dream about, but it seemed so real. The alarm clock started to buzz. Mona reached over and read two-thirty on the clock.

"Fuck," she muttered. Quickly Mona pulled back on her shoes and redid her hair. There was no way she could ask Xever for a ride. The parole office was twenty minutes by car one way and he wouldn't get her there on time. Mona shoved her phone in her pocket and locked her door. In one shot, she slid down the banister and ran out the front door.

There wasn't anyone she knew that could take her downtown. Shit, Mona thought as she didn't bring her wallet with her. No money for a cab or subway. Then she heard the loud metallic screeching coming above her. Mona smiled as she saw the train's headlights heading towards the city. Always be resourceful with the surroundings she was taught through her life.

The stop point was a few yards away so she would hitch a ride. Mona quickly ran towards the checkout line and launched herself over the turntables. An employee yelled for her to stop, but she was in full motion. Adrenaline kicked her body in overdrive as she pushed through the massive crowd. The man followed her until she stopped and turned. He launched himself to grab her when he slammed into the sliding doors.

A huge smile crossed Mona's face as the train took off. She plopped down in an empty seat and savored her victory.

Across from her was a slender woman with shoulder length red hair whose knees bounced nervously. A mousey brown headed woman sat to the woman's left, flipping through a bridal magazine. "April, this bridesmaid dress looks so cute. Oh, what able that one? Look at that shade of yellow." As April looked at the pictures, Mona shifted to April's other friend. She looked somewhere between being irritable or boring. Her hair, a deep shade of red, pulled in a braid with black streaks framed around her face.

April wrinkled her face and looked at the brown haired woman. "It's, uh, different, Irma. What do you think, Iva?" The other woman swore under her breath before looking at the picture. The look of horror popped across her face.

"Well?" Irma asked smiling. Iva looked at Irma and then April before sighing. "It's ugly." Irma's mouth slacked open in shock. "No, it's not. It displays something that says fashion forward in lovely buttercup."

Iva smirked. "You mean fashion trash and it's not pretty when it looks like the color of pee." Mona covered her mouth as Irma's face turned beet red. Iva looked up and smiled at Mona. Finally April scooped up her friends and out the door when the train came to a full stop.

Mona followed them up the stairs and disappeared in one of the bridal shops. She shook her head as she finally found her destination.

The parole officer's eyes flickered over to Mona as he read her paperwork. He was seriously overweight with the first three buttons on his stained shirt barely holding it together. His hair was salt and pepper while a five o'clock shadow covered his face. A streak of green mucus trickled down the corner of his nose. There was something familiar about this guy.

Finally the officer wiped it off with the back of his chubby hand. Her stomach knotted up. "Miss Mona Lisa Bocchino. Like the painting, huh? Where's your smile?" He slammed his hand on the desk at his own stupid joke. After a few seconds, he gathered his composure.

Mona forced a fake smile on her face. "Never heard that before," she remarked sarcastically.

Officer Smith snarled and shook his head. "You're already off to a rough start with me. First you're late."

"By one minute."

"No excuses and I promised that smart ass mouth won't help. So you're the one who beat up some girl at the club by Hudson?" Mona slowly nodded.

The officer leaned forward. "That girl happened to be my sister, you know?"

_Awesome. Everything's gone from bad to straight to hell, _Mona thought to herself. The officer gently brushed his snot covered hand against her. The bile burned inside her chest as she struggled to keep it down.

"I know from reliable resources she's the one who started it. She's a real pain in the ass, but here's the thing. See you're a PYT, pretty young thing. One of the prettiest I've seen in a while." He moved around and sat on top of his desk. His hand reached for her head, but Mona quickly jerked back.

"See usually I mean with you once a month to check on your progress or a phone call every two weeks. I think with your charge and valuables it will be once a week with payment."

Mona's eyes narrowed. Something screamed for her to run out of there. She swallowed hard. "What kind of payments?"

He shrugged. "I think you know what I'll take. If you don't agree with the arrangements, I'll personally make your probation a living hell. Next meeting is next week at your place. Now get out of here."

Tears crawled to the corners of her eyes as she walked into her apartment. Mona flopped on her bed, quickly wiping her face. Fucking pig, she thought. She never felt so dirty and violated. Maybe now was the opportunity to skip town, but Xever was right. She wouldn't go far with her stash cash.

With a deep cleansing breath, Mona grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. After the first two rings, she suddenly became afraid and planned to hang up.

"Hello," Xever answered.

"Call your boss and tell them I'll do it, but under some conditions. I want _sixty_ thousand dollars and full plans to TCRI. And you're my only contact until the job's done."

Mona could hear the smile from the other line. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Mona said. "Tell them I delivered it tomorrow if they pay me up front tonight. No more runs." Mona hung up the phone before she received an answer. Finally she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Hhhhmmm. Were you expected Miss Mona Lisa to make an appearance? Wait, what's that? What does she have to do with Raphael's undoing? *rubs hands together with evil smirk* Let's just say more than you know. Let some of your fellow peeps know about this series. Please don't forget to tip with comments and review. *Winks***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the delay. Unfortunately I developed a case of writer's block. Blah. But things are finally back rolling in place again. Reviews are encouraged and welcomed. **

**Chapter Four: Dancing in the Fire**

Everything was dimly lit as Xever walked into the chambers. Up ahead stood a large throne chair with a small rug lying before it. Hun stood beside it his arms crossed across his chest. Xever kneeled down on the rug and bowed his head.

"It is done, my mistress," he whispered as traces of guilt laced through his voice. "She's agreed to deliver everything by tomorrow with some conditions." The figure on the throne pulled up from the melted shadows and traced a finger across her bottom lip. Her coal dark eyes glistened in pleasure, watching the young man's body trembled.

Karai smirked. "Good. Hun will see to it you receive everything that is needed. Xever, let her know tomorrow means before dawn. Understand?"

Xever nodded as he stood back on his feet and followed Hun. Karai watched them leave before she headed out of the room. The Foot ninjas bowed as she walked to the side elevator. The abandoned church wasn't as glamorous or as functional as their old Foot headquarters. Karai's hand automatically reached for the small scar that perched on her neck when the memories of Gideon flooded her mind. He had made a mockery of her father and nearly destroyed most of the Foot.

The elevator finally stopped at the second level and opened to a pair of shoji screens. Karai gently slid the doors open. The walls were made of dark cherry wood contrasted by the tatami flooring. In the middle of the room was a large bed propped up with satin sheets and comforter. Sharp smells of medicine and sterilization cut through Karai's nostrils. She softly walked over to the bed and gazed at her father.

The mighty Shredder once powerful and intimidating seemed so fragile and weakened by his current state. Karai remembered when Gideon pumped her father full of that cursed mind serum how he began to convulse uncontrollably. Gideon approved Shredder as worthless and ordered him to be concealed into a box like some kind of an animal. She had been helpless to stop as she was under the same.

During the mighty warlord's final battle with the turtles and their counterparts, Karai was able to rescue her father from his imprisonment. Now he lay quiet and still, lost within his own body.

"Mistress Karai." Karai looked up to see a man dressed in a lab coat approaching her. He quickly wiped off his thick dark glasses before placing them back on his nose.

"Dr. Stockman," she began. "How is he today?" Dr. Stockman checked on the monitor and wrote on the chart.

"He has shown some progress. I was able to remove his ventilator this morning to see if he was able to breathe on his own. So far it's looking promising."

Karai nodded with approval as her hand gently glided over her father's hand. Finally Karai and the doctor walked over to Stockman's lab. She stood behind the counter as Baxter headed for the incubator. He reached in and pulled a glass container filled with a bright blue liquid. A triumphant smile crossed Baxter's face as he gazed upon his lately creation.

"Here it is," Baxter said. His hands slightly trembled putting the container on display. "I analyzed the serum that was introduced into Shredder. Normally it would act as an endorphin in the brain and instead of experiencing exhilaration the serum boosted some chemical to "drug" the brain. Some reason Shredder's body couldn't tolerate it. Now I have made an exact duplicate and in need of a subject.

Karai tapped her fingers across the countertop. "We have required someone to retrieve the necessary equipment and supplies that are needed. Once delivered you are more than welcome to do your experiments on whomever you like. My father deserves his revenge so I expect for you to follow our agreement, Dr. Stockman." She reached behind her back and slowly unsheathed her sword. Baxter swallowed the sudden appearance of the lump in his throat.

"Or I should take you piece by piece." With that she turned on her heels and headed back to her father's side.

Dr. Stockman sighed silently as he straightened up his tie. "We shall see."

It was barely dusk as the midnight blue sky gently blanketed over the warm reddish orange and yellow streaks that brushed over the bay's horizon. The consideration of it being a beautiful night was ignored by the red masked turtle when he leaned on the ledge. The burning of adrenaline pumped through his veins into his muscles. His body was ready for some action. Raphael's mind, however, was a different story.

It felt exhausted and drained. After enduring his regimen of flips, his birthday continued to spin downhill. Mikey's constant pranking kept Raphael on his toes all day. He even had to double check everything in the bathroom before doing his business. Leonardo beat him several times during training. Finally Mikey made Raphael's favorite birthday cake to make amends. However, after one bit Raphael's throat began to close up making it difficult to breathe.

Donatello was able to determine Raph had an allergic reaction to the cinnamon Mikey mixed in and fixed up him.

Raphael cracked his knuckles as he inhaled the musky stitch of garbage and exhaust. He needed some action. Anything to make this day disappear. Raphael looked up as silent footsteps approached him. "Whatcha doing?" Mikey asked propping himself next to Raph. When his older brother didn't answer, Mikey shrugged his shoulders and began playing on his shell cell. Leonardo swung his katanas in fluid motion as he prepared for the nightly patrol.

"Okay, well, call me when you head home, okay? Talk to you later." As Donatello hung up his phone, a large bulky shadow lurked over him. Raphael's brow creased in the middle as he looked down at his little brother.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Call me when you head home? Really, Donnie? I think your girlfriend can take care of herself without you trying to watch her every move." Donatello cleared his throat before he headed over to Leonardo.

Raphael followed his younger brother. "I mean what's going on with you? You've been different since you've been with that girl. What happened to bros before hos?" Leonardo sheathed his swords back to their proper place. "Enough, Raph. Let's get going."

As if on cue, Michelangelo put up his cell and squatted to position. He quickly measured the distance between him and the next building. Mikey put up two fingers on each hand and twisted around as if he was greeted an invisible audience.

"Gentle turtles, the great Michelangelo will do the ultimate stunt of a double somersault with a twist at the end." Raphael shifted his eyes towards his baby brother as curiosity caught his attention. With a huge grin on his face, Michelangelo put his body off the ledge and complete his task, landing on the gravel topping gracefully.

"Show off," Raphael yelled as he jumped off to join him. Leonardo and Donatello shrugged their shoulders in unison before headed off into the city's domain.

Hours had passed by without any signs of crimes. Raphael finally huffed and punched his fist into his open palm. His hopes to take out some kind of filth began to extinguish.

Leonardo walked over and put his hand on Raphael's shoulders. "Everything okay?" Raphael pushed his brother's hand off and walked to the edge of the warehouse. A wave of irritation suddenly slammed into Raphael like a tide wave on the beach. He inhaled some deep breathes only to flare up the wildfire that ran through his veins.

Raphael spun around on his heels. "This is bullshit, Leo. Since we fought Gideon, the Foot has disappeared. And the Purple Dragons. They're like that fucking Whack-a-Mole game. We whacked a couple of heads and have to wait weeks before they popped their stupid asses out again. Why are we doing this for?"

Leonardo rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed heavily as he gathered his composure. "It's getting late. Let's do one more round and then we'll head home."

Raphael pointed his finger in Leo's face when something caught the corner of his eye. He snatched his head around to see Donatello punching something in his cell phone before slipping it in his belt. Using lightning speed, Raphael dashed over and grabbed up his brother's phone. Donatello gritted his teeth as he struggled to get it from his brother's grip.

"Raph, come on. Give it back." Raphael grinned triumphantly while he read through his texts. The grin became darker and evil. "Oh, Donnie boy, what kind of things are you two been taking about?" Aw, lookie here. Checking up on the girlfriend again? Are we worried she'll find someone else? Geez, you're becoming so pussy whooped."

A sharp pain ran down his arm as the wooden staff slammed down his hand. Raphael growled while Donatello scooped up his phone. Red flashed before Raphael's eyes as he was ready to pounce. Leonardo jerked his head. "Enough already. Something's going on down there."

The turtles quickly put the argument aside and rushed to their leader's side. Across the street from them stood a large blackened building with four fluorescent letters blazing across the front. The chain linked fence surrounded the smaller storage facility behind it. Leonardo narrowed his eyes as shadows seemed to move around the darkness.

"Well, what do you know? It's our pals, the Purple Dragons. Why are they breaking into the TCRI building?" Michelangelo said. Raphael grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Let's not disappoint our play dates."

The turtles quietly scaled their way to street level. Several Purple Dragons stood guard outside of the storage units while a couple of figures scaled the wall to the second story. Leonardo circled the air with his hand. Donatello and Michelangelo went left while Raphael and Leonardo took the right.

Raphael pulled out his sais and slammed their handles against the first couple of heads. White pain shot across his face as a Purple Dragon hit him with the butt of the gun. Raphael shook his head and looked at the shaking man. He wagged his finger as if talking to a child. "It's not nice to play with gun." In a flash, Raphael spun around and delivered a perfect high kick.

Leonardo pushed off three members before knocking them out. He glanced over his shoulders at his other brothers. Donatello twirled his staff gracefully as he delivered several serious punches. Meanwhile, Michelangelo back flipped into the middle of a group. He winked as he launched several flying kicks. "Oh, yeah. Mikey five. Bad guys zippo."

Leonardo brought his swords up to block the Dragon's club. "Raphael, get up there and stop them." Raphael looked up at the second story. "I got it."

With the slightly of ease, Raphael quickly scaled the wall and entered through the open window. Everything was quiet and still inside while the fighting continued on. So still Raphael's nerves turned up full volume. Too quiet for his liking. Suddenly he spotted a figure kneeling before the small vault door. It was dressed up in all black down to the ski mask. It inserted a chip into the keypad and gracefully punched some buttons. There was a soft click followed by the door opening up. Inside there were three small cylinders what looked like microchips Donatello kept in his lab. The larger cylinder contained a glowing green substance.

The figure quickly opened a leather backpack and shoved the cylinders inside. Raphael slithered among the shadow, creeping up on the thief. "Gotcha," he yelled as he grabbed the top of the mask. The figure jumped to their feet leaving the mask in Raph's grip.

Raphael gasped quietly as the young woman quickly took a couple of steps back. It seemed like hours as they stared at each other, trying to see who was going to make the next move. After a few tense moments, the woman's face broke into a large grin. Her hands placed on either side of her narrow waist.

"So it's true." Her voice sounded like bells to Raphael's ears. "You're one of those mutant turtles, huh?" A jolt of pride shot through the red masked turtle. "Maybe," he spoke husky. "Or maybe you need to put back whatever you took. Sticky fingers will get you into trouble, sweetheart."

Mona watched his muscles in his arms tightened as he gripped his weapons. She slowly walked up on the turtle until she was a few inches from his face. There was something cocky, dangerous, yet attractive about this mutant.

"Maybe I like getting into sticky situations," Mona whispered.

Raphael fought back the urge to swallow the dry lump in the back of his throat. Her brown hair pulled back by a pink scarf, showing her doe eyes. As her hand reached towards his plastron, he suddenly snapped out of it. His hands pulled up his weapons. The smile on Mona's face fell into disappointment at his reaction.

"Not today," Raphael answered. Mona jerked her knee up to his solar plexus and threw a hard hook to the jaw. Raphael fell to his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath. Mona held the backpack closer as she dashed to the window. The bodies below sprawled around three other turtles wearing multicolored bandanas. The blue masked one pointed his fingers up at her.

_Shit_, Mona whispered. There was no way to backtrack. She quickly crawled on the building's ledge and headed for the fire escape. Raphael scrambled to his feet and ran from the window.

"Damnit," he growled as he watched her hurrying along the ledge. He quickly followed her suit, pressing his shell against the brick wall. Raphael began to gain ground between him and the woman. He held out his hand.

"Stop," Raphael commanded. "Stop now before you get hurt. Give me your hand and I'll get you to safety. Come on." Just then a beam of headlights barreled down on his brothers. Raphael watched as they barely dodged out of the way of a red convertible. The car slugged around just below the woman's position.

"Jump, Mona, jump," the dark skinned man screamed at her. Mona's eyes flickered up at Raphael and smiled. "Sorry, sport. I got to go." She took a deep breath before jumping down to the backseat. The man quickly slammed the car into gears. The tires spun around, kicking up clouds of dust. Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo coughed heavily as the dirt blinded them.

Raphael stayed on his perch until the taillights disappeared into the night. He jumped down and landed with ease next to his brother.

Leonardo waved his hand in front of his own face. "Who was that?" Raphael could only shake his head, but he still could hear the man calling for her.

Mona. Who was this Mona?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Thank you, Juanita27 for your reviews. Thank you for the encouragement. And thank you for everyone who also read up on Blood Bonds. You don't have to read it to enjoy this story, but it does help especially with the OC. If there are any questions, let me know. So what do you think Mona's been up to? Come on and find out. Please continue with the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the boys in green. Just plot and OC. ; )**

She could feel it coming. The throbbing headache she managed to keep at bay all day. A couple of aspirin and a hot bath would be the best cure but it wasn't an opinion.

Iva rocked on her heels as she waited for the crosswalk signal to turn green. It had been a long hellish day that started with Raphael's tantrums and outbursts. What the hell was his problem lately? Usually they got along well and often sparred with one another during training. Within the last couple of weeks, he treated her as if she kicked an innocent puppy.

A white puff of air escaped her lips as she pulled her hoodie down and hurried across the street, heading down the darkened sidewalk. Her body felt exhausted and drained but her mind continued to work full speed as it continued to recall the rest of the afternoon.

Her 'short' trip with April and Irma turned into a seven hour odyssey for the holy grail of bridesmaid dresses. Exhaustion and fatigue settled chipped away at April when her face suddenly lit up. Without warning, she pulled Iva's wrist to the back dressing room and shoved some garment in Iva's arms.

"Hurry up and put it on." Iva sighed heavily and complied with the bride-to-be's wishes. After a few moments, she stepped out of the stalls. Tears welled up in April's eyes as she turned Iva around to a mirror. The dress floated down along her curves as it stopped at her creamy colored knees. April quickly untied Iva's braid, letting the loose crimson curls tumbling over her shoulders.

Iva jerked her head back in disbelief at the sight before. She hadn't worn a dress since she was a baby. Growing up with her older brothers and a father she had no time for dress up or looking nice. "Now let's get you in your true form," April whispered as she reached over and pressed the small stone on Iva's ring.

The creamy skin turned more texture and faded to a jade green. Iva's facial features were the perfect blend of human and turtle. April hugged Iva before pulling back. "I bet Donatello's going to love how beautiful you are. Hell he may ask you to marry him." Iva's jaw suddenly dropped open.

"What?" She managed to ask when Irma stormed around the corner. "April, check this out. It's perfect." Dragging behind her was a halter top goldenrod colored dress with a puffy skirt layered in lace. Irma sighed and demanded Iva to put on the hideous dress. Her slinky finger reached up at Iva's hair and picked up the black pieces.

"Honey, hate to tell you this but the two toned is out. So we need to take you to hair stylist and dyeing everything one color."

Iva remembered her heart pounding hard against her chest as anger pumped through her veins. Demon lady wanted to what to her hair? "There will be some dying around here all right. Especially if I got to wear that two dollar street holler dress. If you even think about touching my hair, I'll scalp you alive. April, I'm sorry I need to go." She quickly changed her clothes and left.

Finally the sweet smell of grass and forest wavered through the air. Iva walked through the gates and sat on the nearest bench. It was so beautiful and peaceful here unlike the complex city life. Constantly hiding, waiting for night to roam about. Things didn't seem this complicated back home. Iva sighed heavily. Central Park gave her some connection back to her own dimension and her brothers. She missed them the most especially her twin Ianto.

Why was everyone so interested in her and Donnie's relationship anyway? First Mikey brought up about them getting married, then Raphael's comment of not living together, and finally April's questions of possible marriage. Iva groaned loudly.

"Hey there, babe." A husky voice spoke in front of her. Iva peered from under her hood to see three men staring at her. One was tall and scrawny, twirling a chain and the other was slightly taller and bulkier. The closest guy has bright green hair and a nose ring. He walked over a little closer and kneeled in front of her.

"Sounds like you have some frustrations to need help to rid of," he said smoothly. "And you're way too pretty to feel frustrated." The other two guys laughed as they approached closer. The green hair man reached out and touched a piece of Iva's hair. She quickly slapped his hand away and glared down at him. "Don't touch me, Greasy," Iva threatened wagging her finger back and forth. "Tonight's not the night and I'm not the one."

"Oh, ho, ho," Greenie purred under his breath as he got closer. "I love it when they've feisty."

"Then you're going to love me," Iva responded. Suddenly her foot shot forward hitting the man square in the nose. As he fell, Iva jumped on top of the bench, feeling the pure rush of adrenaline running its course through her body. The scrawny one was next when he ran up to her and threw the chain at her face. Iva grabbed it in mid-air and jerked the owner forward. His head snapped back as Iva's right hook contacted with his jaw.

The bulky guy yelled like a bull as he charged ahead. He swung hard for the woman's head to only hit a tree. The man screamed as his hand throbbed in pain. Iva wrapped the chain around his hurt wrist and dove between his legs. She quickly pushed her feet against his backside, sending him headfirst into the tree. Iva quickly leapt to her feet and admired her handiwork.

"What the hell? You're one of those mutant freaks, aren't ya?" Iva spun around as the green haired man pulled out a butterfly knife. She cussed when she realized her hood fell back. A crazed look came over his face as he wiped the blood from his nose. He took the knife and made a swift line across his neck. "Now I'm going to kill and fillet your ass, bitch." Iva yanked the chain back as the man launched an attack.

Suddenly a loud _whack_ broke the night air as the man flew through the air and sprawled across the ground. He tried to scramble away when an olive green hand grabbed the front of his shirt and jerked him off the ground. The man's body began to tremble in fear as the purple masked turtle's face was inches from him.

"Don't even think about putting a finger on her or I'll put you in so much hurt you'll be begging for someone to finish you off. Got it?" Fearfully the man shook his head. Donatello dropped him to the ground. "Get out of here," he growled.

Iva crossed her arms as she watched the three men run off into the night. She turned around to find the icy stone stare blazing from a pair of brown eyes.

"Where the hell have you been?" Donatello asked. Iva pulled away from his grip and wrapped her arms around herself. "I need some fresh air. What the hell happened to you?" Iva asked, noticing the bruises and scratches.

Donatello's brow ceased in the center as he tried to contain his patience. "We just finished fighting the Purple Dragons when April texted me, wondering where you were. I tried to call you too many times without getting an answer so I told Leonardo about April needed something done."

"Lying to your brother? Flattered." Iva smiled as she pulled out her cell from her jacket. "I forgot to turn it on after leaving the last shop. I think Leo will figure out where you been." She headed towards the closest fire escape and began to climb. Gravel crushed under her boots as she walked across the rooftops.

Donatello easily caught up. "You don't need to be alone, Iva," he piped up. "You just can't wonder around the city especially with some thugs."

"I don't need a babysitter, Donnie," Iva said as she tracked the faded scar across her cheek. "I'm been in many battles and more than capable of handling myself."

"Yeah, I could see that." The words slipped out of Donatello's mouth before he knew it. Immediate regret followed when silence followed. They continued on the rooftops until they reached April's building. Donatello watched Iva walked to the rooftop door. His heart pounded as she brushed her hair back. Warmth pooled inside him when her sapphire eyes flashed at him.

"I guess you better run along before your brothers call you. Let everyone know I'm alive for another day." Suddenly her words cut off as Donatello's lips crushed against hers. He felt her hesitation before her arms wrapped around his neck. Finally he broke away and pressed his forehead against hers, inhaling her jasmine scent.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I can't bear to the thought of something happening to you," he whispered. "Things are different here, but things will get better. I love you. Just want to make sure you're safe..."

Donatello felt his heart fluttering as Iva smiled. "I love you too. I'll be more careful and let you know where I'll be. I promise." She gently pulled at his mask tails, biting his bottom lip. "So are you planning on stay or do I need to kidnap you?" Iva laughed as Donatello scooped her in his arms and headed down the stairs.

Mona groaned impatiently as she paced around the room. The walls were dark wood with matching floors. Along one wall stood an enormous aquarium with multicolored fish swimming around. She shifted her backpack to her other shoulder, feeling the weight becoming heavier by the minute.

"Will you please sit down? You're making me nervous," Xever said. He leaned back on the leather covered couch and patted a place next to him. Mona turned her head in his direction, feeling irritable and aggravated.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You promised me no one would be involved. When we arrived, there's a posse of Purple Dragons. Why were they there?"

Xever's face darkened as he shot up on his feet. "It wasn't my choice. Besides if it wasn't for them, those mutant freaks would be all over us." Mona let out a chuckle. "If there was no Dragons standing around like a bunch of asses, those mutants would've never known we were there," she said walking over to the aquarium.

For years, Mona heard stories of four giant mutants running around the city. It was rumored they were responsible for destroying the Foot empire. Suddenly the red masked turtle's face popped into her mind. His green eyes burned such passion and arrogance. Every part of his body seemed well toned. Something dangerous.

Suddenly the door popped open and a large blonde man emerged. He looked over at Xever and then Mona. With his large hand, he motioned them to follow. Mona tightened her hands around the leather strips as everyone stepped into some sort of shaft. The doors opened up to a massive room.

Sterile counters filled with bubbling liquids and stainless tables occupied every corner of the lab. A chill ran down Mona's spine as she walked deeper into the room. There was something wrong. She could feel it. Finally Hun turned to Mona, his eyes narrow.

"Did you get it?" he asked. Mona nodded and grasped tighter. "Yes, I did. First though I need my cut." "And your cut you should have," a feminine voice spoke behind her. Mona spun around to see an athletic woman with short black hair entering the room. Her hand held a sword and a group of ninjas dressed in black.

_Karai_, Mona thought as she recognized the face immediately. Mona grabbed Xever by the collar and jerked him. "The Foot? You're working for the Foot? Are you crazy? Xever, these guys don't play. What were you thinking?"

Karai pounded her hand on the counter. "Enough. You ever have the stuff or not? Which is it?" In disgust, Mona pushed away her friend and emptied out the backpack. The three smaller containers slowly came to a stop in the middle of the table.

Karai smiled. "Did you have any trouble?" Xever nodded and replied, "Yes, just the turtles. But Mona was able to handle one by herself." Mona ignored the comment as she reached in and pulled out the green container. She held it out to Karai when Dr. Stockman grabbed it from her. His grin spread from ear to ear.

"Marvelous," he whispered as he gently placed it on the counter. Mona watched Stockman as he reached for two syringes, a flask, and droplet. One of the ninjas very carefully opened the green container while Stockman filled its contest in an empty syringe. He held up the other one filled with red liquid.

"You see here is a blood sample filled with DNA of a lizard. Do you know lizards have the most amazing ability to regenerate their limbs? Amazing." As Stockman discussed the genetic materials, he slowly ejected the blood into the flask and then mixed in the green ooze. The mixture started to glow. Stockman smiled as his eyes slid over to Mona. "With this new batch of DNA and mutagen, we can create our own super mutants. Now I need a test subject." Dr. Stockman gathered the mixture from the flask into another syringe.

Mona shook her head and walked up to Karai. She heard enough crazy things and didn't want anything to do with it. "Look here," Mona demanded. "I did my part. Now I want my money and get out of here." Suddenly Hun wrapped his muscular arm around Mona. Panic squeezed its fists around her heart as she began to struggle.

"No, NO!" Mona screamed. "Xever, help me please." Xever turned his head away from the sight. Suddenly a stinging sensation pierced Mona's neck. She began to scream as the liquid fire ran throughout her veins. Every inch of her body burned in pain until Mona succumbed into darkness.

**Say what? What's going on? Does this mean trouble?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six-What Seems to Be Missing**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Sorry I've been MIA lately. Just so many things happening at once. For a while I developed a little bit of writer's block unsure where to go with this story. After looking over it once more, there was some things that needed to be changed so I took down the original Chapter Six and rewrote. The next chapter is also process of being polished up. **

Laughter and talking filled April O'Neil's household as the evening mood settled in. Michelangelo smacked away Raphael's hand as the red masked turtle quickly stole a piece of grilled chicken. Mikey's mouth twisted up while his eyes narrowed down to slits, wiping his hand across the red and white checkered apron.

"Stop stealing the chicken, Raphie, or no one will have anything left but the bones," he said, waving his metal spatula like a mother fussing at her kids. Raphael grinned slurping down the sliver of flavorful meat.

"Mikey, you might not be the brightest bulb in a box of Christmas lights, but you're one hell of a cook," Raphael replied. Mikey's face broke into a grin. "Thanks, I think," he said trying to figure out his brother's comment. Casey laughed as he handed Raphael a can of beer.

"You always have a way of saying what's on your mind."

pril and Casey's engagement party was in full swing as Splinter, Leonardo, and Iva sat at the rectangular table while Raphael and Casey drank their beers having their own conversation. The topside view was more than what April could ask for as she glanced outside her window. The sun was setting into the bay sending yellow, purple, orange, and red streaks flying across the horizon while small sprinkles of stars dotted across the darkened skies.

She was counting the days before she and Casey finally tie the knot and proclaim the titles of husband and wife. "Uh, April." April gasped startled by Donatello tapping on her shoulder while bowls of food balanced his arms.

"Sorry, Donnie. Just lost in my own mind again," April replied scooping the last two remaining bowls and headed out. Using his learned combination of balance and discipline, Donatello lifted his foot to hold up the door. April shifted by and headed upstairs.

"So did you find out what was taken from the robbery?" April asked. Donatello shrugged slightly.

"All we know is an old container of mutagen that was left over from the old TCRI and some microchips were stolen. The robbery was too complicated for the Purple Dragons to pull off so there had to be some outside source hired."

"Why would they need all that equipment? They're not actually known for having the scientific outlook."

"That's why we're heading out after dinner." April and Donatello turned their heads as Leonardo stood with the rooftop door opened. He bowed slightly allowing them to access to the rooftop while Mikey quickly scrapped off the last piece of chicken from the grill. A peaceful veil shimmered over the made shift family as they gathered together for their meal.

Casey shoved a forkful of food before turning to the turtles. "Have any luck about the break-in?" he asked as pieces of food spewed from his mouth onto the table. Donatello wiped his mouth with a napkin. "No such thing. We all know what the mutagen does, but it's the microchips that bother me. There aren't any records or traces of what they're used for or why they were invented."

"So?"

"So why steal something that doesn't have a purpose?"

"What we need to do is find those Purple bastards and make them talk," Raphael said aggressively pointing his fork towards his older brother. "They've been laying low for over year and then pop out of nowhere like fucking Houdini out of a box. Makes no sense."

Leonardo sighed heavily. "That's what we're going to find out tonight."

Michelangelo shook his head in disgust and brushed his arms over the table. "Now we agreed no talking ninja business. Let's enjoy this awesome dinner and then discuss what kind of a dress Raph will wear at April's wedding."

He quickly jerked to the side dodging the assault of flying potato salad before snatching up an empty paper plate using it for protection. "Blahaha. You cannot defeat my shield of righteousness. This ninja's too quick for your sloppy attacks.  
Mikey stuck out his tongue when a large glob of food splattered across his cheek. April twirled her fork in her hand before giving it a quick blow across the top.

"Hahaha, you're no match for me, orange one."

Suddenly a rainstorm of cooked rice poured on April and Casey. Her eyes slid over to see the purple masked turtle that quickly concealed his spoon underneath the table. She stared down each turtle as she brushed off the last bit of food.

"It's so on," she muttered scooping up a small handful of potato before chunking it across the table. Her aim barely missed her target taking down the blue masked leader in return. Soon the food warfare fledged on. Everything from table to ground covered in rainbow splatters. Raphael wiped off the foodie victims from his plastron as he guzzled last bit of beer.

"I'm going down to wash up." Raphael headed downstairs and walked through the apartment door. The room was huge and open spaced with the living room suite carefully arranged occupying majority of the space while the kitchen nestled in the small corner of the apartment. Between the rooms was the narrow hallway that led to the rest of April's living quarters.

He walked through the first door into the pastel blue bathroom and grabbed the terry cloth washrag off the shelf quickly soaking it in hot water and soap. As he began scrubbing off the food from his skin, he began to plot his revenge to get back at his stupid ass baby brother and his mouth. Only Mikey would start some shit at his friend's party.

It was hard to believe that his best friends were getting married in just a few weeks. Then maybe it would be Donatello and Iva's turn if they get their heads out of their asses. Suddenly the woman from the robbery popped in his mind. The warmth stirred deep as the memory of her shapely body appeared. The way she gazed at him. Not in fear but pure arrogance.

A strong jolt of lust caused his heart to drum against his heart. Then he heard it loud and clear. _You're nothing but a freak. Freak of nature. You're nothing more than an animal trying to be a man. Destined to be alone wanting things he'll never have. _

His blood boiled over as he threw the washrag against the tile wall and stormed into the hallway towards the kitchen. He needed something strong to rid of the stinging that lurking inside.

Right away Raphael began to open the cabinets until his fingers touched the smooth tall bottle of the brown whiskey. Pulling a shot glass from the top shelf he poured the liquor and chugged it back. He felt the warmth burning the back of his throat as it traveled to his stomach. Another shot and another and another. Soon the numbness spread from the center of his being to his limbs and up his head.

"Man, stop thinking about this shit," he mumbled to himself.

"Talking to yourself?" Raphael turned around startled to see Iva leaning against the counter. Her arms propped behind her revealing the well fitted beige shirt over the black pants. He licked his dry lips as he poured another glass.

"It's a free country. What do you want?"

Iva pointed at the refrigerator before jerking her thumb at the door. "Mikey asked me to get the cake for Casey and April. Could you move please?"

Raphael shrugged his shoulders and stepped away to let her complete the request. On the bottom shelf sat a large cake decorated in yellow icing and blue borders with red writing of **Congrats to the soon to be Joneses!** Iva groaned in frustration as she tried to pull the heavy cake while struggling with the refrigerator door.

Finally she sighed glancing over at the red masked turtle. "Would you please hold the door open?" A light chuckle escaped from Raphael trying to understand what was happening. Rather it was the whiskey or just pure satisfaction, a wave of cockiness swept over him as he obligated trying not to laugh while watching her wrestle the fragile cake from its resting spot. At last it was placed onto the counter.

"Aha," Iva whispered victoriously. She nudged Raphael in his side. "Thanks for holding the door."

He watched as a strain of hair tumbled in front of her face. It was somehow mesmerizing feeling the hair's softness between his index and thumb while he brushed it back into place. He felt Iva's body become rigid as Raphael pulled her closer for an embrace. His nose buried deep in her hair inhaling her scent. Making the lonely burden lifted off his shoulders. It didn't make the aftermath for now he was free.

"Hey, Raph. Whoa." Casey stood in the doorway. His face twisted in mixture of shock and confusion. It was enough for Iva to become unglued from her spot.

"Hey, Casey," Iva flustered. Her cheeks burned hot as she quickly picked up the cake. "Hold that door open." With a quick glance back, she hurried up the stairs. Raphael quickly turned around and snatched up the whiskey as loneliness and humiliation crashed down him with vengeance.

He shook his head as heavy footsteps approached him. Another shot surged the hot stream down his throat trying to repress what happened. "It's not what you think, Jones."

Casey shrugged his shoulders as he folded his arms. The silence between them was nearly unbearable. Finally Casey grabbed the liquor from Raphael's hand and poured a shot. "I didn't say anything. Just saw you doing something I think you're not supposed to do. So why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing happened." His mind raced for some reason not only for Casey but himself as well. "Just a hug."

"You've never hugged me like that and I've known you longer. Kind of hurts my feelings you know. Since when have you been into hugging? Especially Iva. Last time I heard you hate her."

"Fuck off, Jones," Raphael growled as he snatched back the bottle only to find it empty. All he wanted to do is smash that bottle upside Casey's head and get the hell out of there. "I don't hate her, okay? Just don't particularly like her especially what she's done to my brother."

"The only thing I've seen her to with Donnie is love him and he seems really happy. I know it can be hard to share your family but it doesn't change anything. And if he walked in here and saw what I've seen, he would've put you in a world of pain."

Everything became to look fuzzy as the alcohol swam in Raphael's mind. He turned around and slammed the bottle on the counter. Raw rage burned inside his chest like a fire ready to burst. "I would never do anything to hurt my brothers. Forget about it, Casey."

They stared at each other for what seemed forever. Anger simmering. Then Michelangelo called for them to come up. Casey shrugged his shoulders once more and headed up to the rooftop. Nothing more was said as Raphael followed behind.

April waved at them as everyone gathered around the table. At one end several glasses of wine awaited. Leonardo was first to grab a glass and soon everyone else follow suit. Raphael grabbed his glass and walked away from the crowd. Somehow he found himself next to the cake on the other side of the table.

A quiet tap silenced everyone immediately. Leonardo raised up his glass and looked at the celebrated couple. "I propose a toast to Casey and April. May they be blessed with many more years of continuous bless and happiness. Here's to the happy couple and their upcoming wedding."

Everyone cheered as they tossed back their drinks. Raphael sighed heavily chugging back his drink. Before him Casey and April kissed like they were the only two people in the world. The rage grew hotter as it slushed against its containment. Leonardo and Michelangelo patted each other on the back and celebrated.

Raphael glanced around when something caught his eye. Donatello and Iva stood apart from the crowd seeming lost in their own world. He saw Donnie's hand brush back her hair. Suddenly everything moved in slow motion as Raphael knew what would happen next. The phantom touch of her hair. The lurking scent. His fist clenched tightly around the glass. The pit of his stomach knotted up.

Then Donatello leaned to kiss and then the hell bounded rage unleashed from its containment, spreading its poison throughout his body. A deep growl bubbled from his belly bursting from his mouth. Red filled his vision as he slammed down his fists.

"Raphael!" Splinter yelled stabbing his cane in the ground. Raphael panted heavily as he glanced around him. Everyone's face was twisted in mixture of shock and disgust. Then he looked down to see the pieces of cake and icing covering his arms and plastron.

He looked up and fixated on April. Her eyes welled up with unshed tears her lips quivering. Heartbroken, she ran down to her apartment.

"April," Casey called. Raphael could feel his icy stare spearing through his body. As he watched Casey disappear, the panic wrapped its steel bands around his chest squeezing out his breath. Sweat popped down his neck. He hurried to the building edge and stared to the dark abyss. A hand gripped his shoulders.

"Get off," Raphael bellowed pushing the hand away. "I gotta get out of here now. Leave me alone." He jumped onto the ledge and pushed with all his strength to reach the next building. He tucked in his body as he rolled across the gravel before leaping back on his feet to continue.

Leonardo drew back his hand as he watched his brother disappear into the shadows. It wasn't unusually to see Raphael having his tantrums but there hadn't been anything to set him off. "Everything okay?" Mikey asked. "Do you think we need to go after him?"

Leonardo shook his head. "No, he needs to let off some steam. Come on, let's clean up this mess."

**88888888888888888888888888888**

Raphael didn't know and neither cared how long or how far he had been running. He knew he wasn't ready to stop no matter how painful every step became or every muscles screaming in agony. Finally he aimed for the maintenance shed as he pushed off the roof and embrace for landing.

As he made contact with the tin roof, his foot slipped beneath him. A sharp exhale escaped Raphael's lips as his shell slammed into the concrete. He felt his body bounce once more before skidding across to the wall. He hissed slowly getting up from the ground.

"Son of a bitch."

The turtle hobbled over to an air conditioner unit and sat down. The palm of his hand covered with small green bumps where the gravel buried in his hand. For once he was grateful for feeling too buzzed to acknowledge the pain as he began digging them out with his sai.

The smell of the air was mixture of salty and metallic while waves softly crashed below. Raphael chuckled. Immediately he knew he was at the shipping docks clear on the other side of the city. It was no wonder why his body was exhausted. It had been over a year since last time he was here.

Why here? Why now? There was nothing but fucked up memories at this place. Where he witnessed Mikey kidnapped and his best friend brainwashed to be an unwilling henchman. Where he and his brothers nearly killed in the explosion.

Sudden mixture of emotions crashed over Raphael drowning him inside. It would've too easy to blame the whiskey for his irrational behavior. For flirting with his brother's girlfriend, for destroying Mikey's cake, for ruining his best friend's celebration. Tears stinging in his eyes Raphael leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Help! Help please!"

His head snatched up as his ears strained against the night. Nothing. He wondered if he was slowly losing his mind when another blood curling scream shot up from below. With his muscles coiled tightly, Raphael sprung to his feet and onto the ledge.

A woman cornered herself in the dark alley as several Purple Dragons closed in. "It's okay, sweetheart," the man with a blue Mohawk whispered. "We're going to take good care of you." He reached to grab for her when she punched out. The man's face pulled back into a snarl as the blood trickled from his broken nose.

"You're going to learn a new lesson, you stupid bitch." He twirled his heavy chain before drawing it back ready to strike. Suddenly the chain jerked from the man's hand and rattled against the ground.

"What the hell?" Before he could complete his sentence, his mouth went completely dry as a pair of white out eyes stood inches from him.

"Little old to be playing with such dangerous weapons," Raphael growled. The punk stumbled back to his posse and pointed a shaky in Raph's direction. He could smell the fear dripping off this piece of trash.

"Did you boys ever pick the perfect night." Raphael's sais twirled in sync in his hands as a wild smile spread across his face. "The name's Raphael and I'll be your server. First course on the list is your asses on platter."

"Get him," the young punk screamed. Another man pulled out his knife and slashed at the red masked turtle. Raphael dodged out of the way and blocked the attack with his sai. He brought up his other arm slamming his elbow in the man's neck spine. Too easy.

Then two men broke free swinging fists and kicks. Raphael ducked and flipped from the middle. He grabbed one man's wrist while he kicked his heel in the other's jaw dislocating it. Raphael twisted the wrist until a loud bone crack and the man's painful cry signaled the broken wrist.

Raphael got into defensive stance. His eyes darted at the men standing before him. He twisted his sai down and waved his hand, challenging them to finish. The young punk and the others screamed at the top of their lungs as they lunged forward. One by one the bodies sprawled all over the street.

The mutant turtle stood there for a moment waiting for another attack. Slowly he placed his sais back to his holsters and turned down the alley. He hesitated as he stopped a few feet from the woman. It was difficult to see her among the shadows but he couldn't leave her here.

"You okay?" Raph asked. A heavy sigh escaped from his lips when she didn't answer. Great something else to deal with. "Look, lady. I don't know how deep the shit is that you're in. But if I were you, I would find some other way to dig myself out of this hole. Now are you going to sit there or do I need to jack you out?"

When she still didn't answer, Raphael brushed his hands and started walking. "Your choice."

"Wait please." The woman pulled away from the corner and stepped into the moonlight. Her skin was scaly and green while the webbing woven between her fingers. Her brown hair stuck up everywhere, her clothes tattered and torn. A long green tail twitched side to side from behind her.

Raphael stood still taking in the sight from him. She was a mutant, a lizard mutant. "Come on," he grumbled as he grabbed her wrist and headed out of the alley. "There's going to be more of those creeps if we don't get out of here."

They hurried down the boardwalk sticking to the shadows. He didn't have the slightest clue of what to do or where to go. Finally he pulled her behind the storage shed at the corner of the property. It was isolated enough to keep them hidden but close to the waters to make a quick escape.

Raphael reached for his shell cell when she spoke. "W-what's your name?"

Simple question to answer but the shock value overwhelmed Raphael. "My what?"

"Your name," the lizard lady asked again brushing back her hair. Raphael rolled his eyes. "My name ain't none of your damn concern. Okay, lady? Let's worried about getting you out of this shit. Why the hell do those guys want you?"

Her brow ceased in the middle as she crossed her arms. "Oh, so you're in the asshole diversion. I bet dear old dad's proud of you."

Raphael spun around while his fist slammed next to her head. The lizard mutant didn't flinch but rather stared hard into his eyes. "You don't know anything about me. I suggest you don't try, lady."

"It's Mona. Not Lady, you overgrown shell-for-brains," Mona bowed back. "And those guys were trying to catch me after I escaped. So I don't need your shit either, bub."

"Charming, aren't you?" Raphael hissed. Then he spotted a manhole several yards away. "Come on. We got a way out." Holding on to her wrist, they hurried across the docks when suddenly they were surrounded by more Purple Dragons.

Raphael pulled Mona behind him as his instinct to protect kicked in. Blood thundered in his ears as his adrenaline kicked into high gear. The men laughed while they closed in.

"You're going down, freaks."

"It's a two for one deal."

"Enough." Everyone stopped when the Brazilian man stepped forward from the crowd. A large grin spread across his face as his hands reached into his pockets and flashed something up. In each hand lay open a pearl handled knife. With a flick of his wrists the blade popped out glimmering in the light.

Immediately Raphael recognized the man's face. He gritted his teeth. "It's you, isn't it? The man from the TCRI robbery. I knew that ugly mug from anywhere. Now we're either going to do this the easy or my personal favorite. Beating the hell out of you." Raphael yelled as he launched forward for an attack.

Suddenly something sharp hooked the back of his neck and then a jolt of electricity shot through his body. A scream ripped through his throat as his body thrashed around violently. Then another jolt and another. Finally with one raggedy breath he succumbed to the darkness.

**Hope you enjoyed this version better. The next chapter will be up ASAP. Please send in those reviews and any suggestions you have.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the guys just the plot.**

**Chapter Seven- Poison the Water**

Voices. They seemed to drift around him before they disappeared into the silence. His whole body felt it was burning from the inside out yet there wasn't any strength left inside to whimper. The pain became so intense he wish he would permanently stay out until the burning was gone.

Finally something cold and steel pressed against his skin making his limbs automatically jerking around. He could feel leather bound tightening around his arms, torso, and legs.

Then there was silence.

Raphael slowly opened his eyes hours later to a bright spotlight beaming down at him. His eyes narrowed and danced across the room. Everything was sterile white from floor to wall. Rows and rows of tubes, flasks, and chemicals lined along the stainless steel countertops.

Beside him was a small chrome tray filled with surgical tools, a pair of blue gloves, and gauzes. It was what was in the middle of the table that caught his eyes. There was a small cylinder shape container with a microchip that was the size of a pinky fingernail. Whatever it was for Raphael didn't wish to find out.

As Raphael pulled against his restraints, the steel door across the room slid open revealing his host. A deep growl erupted from his chest.

"Baxter Stockman," he spoke. "So you're working for scum these days, huh? Must be pretty desperate for some work." The doctor grinned and adjusted his glasses as he walked across the room in great strides.

"Ah, Raphael. So good to see you awake at last. For a while I thought I would have some fun with your lady friend."

It was then when Raphael realized he was alone in the lab. He jerked his head around thrashing and bucking harder against the chrome table.

"You fucking bastard. Where is she?" he bellowed at the top of his lungs. The foundation of rage exploded filling his veins with the boiling lava.

Baxter's grin grew wider and devilish. It was a grin of a cat's satisfaction after eating his yellow canary. He lifted his index finger and wagged it back and forth while he clinched his tongue.

"She's quite fine for now." With the snap of his fingers, the door opened once again. Two big muscular men walked through with the young lizard mutant struggling against their hold. Her tail slammed hard on the ground. Baxter motioned his head.

The men took Mona over near the counter and forced her into a steel chair. Bands shot out from the chair and wrapped her securely to the chair. Raphael could see the bewildered look appear on Mona's face as the last band wrapped around her forehead. Her fingers dug hard into the chair's armrest until her knuckles turned white.

Raphael growled under his breath as Baxter began to whistle an upbeat tune and headed over to the counter. He carefully put on a pair of blue gloves. As they snapped around Baxter's wrists, Raphael felt his body jerking around. He could hear things being moved around somewhere on the counter. If only he could see what the whack job was doing.

Finally the corner of his eyes caught Baxter smiling victoriously. Mona gasped and struggled to shake' her head. Baxter removed the plastic wrapping away from the syringe. A nurse pushed the chrome tray from Raphael and followed Baxter over to Mona.

"No. No. Please," Mona begged as the nurse tied a rubber tube around Mona's bicep. She thumped the arm until a vein popped up. Raphael bucked harder and thrashed against his bounds. He wasn't going to touch her. Not on his watch.

"Don't you dare touch her, Stockboy, or I'll rip your fucking throat out."

"Temper, temper, my friend," Baxter whispered wagging his finger back and forth. "Besides if you keep distracting me with all of that noise, I may accidentally go in a little too deep." He licked his chapped lips while he found the perfect spot. Mona hissed loudly as the syringe pricked through her arm impregnating its belly with the rich blood.

Raphael bit the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming while he watched Baxter's face lit up. The syringe made a sickening pop as it was withdrawn from Mona's arm. Mona's eyes rolled back and her body went limp.

Baxter injected the blood into three separate tubes before handling them over to the nurse. "Take these over to the centrifuge. Then get ready for the next phase with our friend here."

One of the men pointed at Mona. "What about her?" Baxter pressed the release button under the counter. Mona crumbled onto the floor, her arms lifeless flung beside here. Baxter sighed with disgust waving his hand. "Get her out of here."

"Yes, sir." As the men gathered up her body, Raphael's heart thundered against his ribs pumping the searing adrenaline throughout his body. Pressure built up feeding the fire within. Suddenly a feral snarl ripped from his lips as his body began thrashing back and forth until his leg broke free.

More men poured into the room. Raphael lashed out his leg, kicking one in the solar plexus and another in the chin. He brought it hard against the other shackling and released his other leg. A couple more bodies sprawled across the ground. The rest of the men stood awkwardly unsure what to do next.

"I ain't your friend for one thing and another you're sure as hell not going to involve me in whatever crazy ass scheme you got cooking in your wacko brain."

Baxter walked over to the red masked turtle and crossed his arms over his chest as his shoulders gave a little shrug. "Of course, you don't want to. However I'll give the go ahead for your disposal and continue my work on your friend over there."

Raphael's eyes shifted over at Mona's unmoving body and back at Stockman. He didn't know who the lizard mutant was but there was no way he would let this lunatic hurt her. Suddenly the guards whisked away Mona out of the room. Raphael lunged forward only to find thick bundles of arms pushing him back down.

Suddenly he screamed as the electricity jolted through his body. His muscles stiffened and jerked around. Then pain stopped.

A smirk crossed Baxter's face. "That's a good boy."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched the scene unfold before her. Raphael's body arched before crashing back down to the table. She wanted to look away not to witness this monstrosity but her eyes were fixated anticipating what would happen next.

Fear tightened around Mona's heart when Raphael's eyes shifted in her direction. The amber fire that burned within them. At the moment she was thankful for the one way mirror that stood between the two of them.

She remembered being cornered down the alley by the Purple Dragons. Then he appeared from the shadows like a guardian angel. Mona watched his muscles coiling up like a cobra ready to strike his prey. And strike the turtle did. What seemed like a second later, the Dragons' bodies were all over the street.

When the second batch appeared, he gripped Mona's arm and pulled her behind him. Like the hero in the vintage movies protecting the dame from the clutches of the villain. Mona felt something strange stirring within her at the gesture. That's when Xever pulled away from the crowd.

Tension grew as the two began to measure each other up. Then she saw the silvery gleam as the red masked turtle drew out his sais and attacked. Mona's hands shot out from behind her back holding the stun gun. She fired and watched the prongs sink their teeth into the back of his neck. At last the Dragons loaded Raphael up into the truck and brought him here.

Mission accomplished. Mona played her part well.

A blood curling scream snatched her from her trance as her head snapped back up to see Raphael's body seize and arched towards the ceiling. She could feel guilt and regret tearing her soul into ragged ribbons. How could she do such thing? He saved her and she betrayed him.

Suddenly a pair of hands gently caressed over Mona's shoulders and her arms before a pair of arms wrapped around her embracing from behind. Mixture of emotions pooled inside her stomach, unsure which direction to go. Mona could smell Xever's cologne around her.

It was his fault that she got into this mess. His fault for becoming trapped in the horrid lizard body. All Mona wanted was a fresh start in life and took it away. Mona spun around to face Xever. Her hands grasped to fists as she prepared herself to beat him down.

Xever reached up and gently brushed his knuckles across her cheek. Her body slightly trembled at his touch. As much as she hated him, she loved him. He was the only thing she truly had stable in her life. Her only friend.

"You did very well, my dear," Xever whispered. He planted a kiss on top of her head pulling her closer. "This will please the Mistress. Then you'll be able to complete your last mission."

Mona was startled when a chuckle escaped her lips. "Then what? You know there's never a last mission, Xever." She pushed Xever away and stared into the lab. Raphael was out cold as Baxter checked his vitals. He looked over his shoulder, shouting to the nurse.

Quickly the nurse brought another syringe full of a blue liquid and tweeters. Mona twitched when Baxter stabbed Raphael's neck and slowly injected the fluid. She bit the inside of her cheek tasting the tanginess sliding down her throat. "How could we do this?"

"He's just a freak, Mona."

"So am I, Xever," she yelled throwing up her scaly green hands. "I'm a freak. A fucking freak."

Xever pulled her hands by her side and pulled Mona closer to him. "No you're not. You need to stay focus. Remember he's the enemy. Remember what the mistress told you. Play the victim, gain his trust, and then help him slaughter his family. You'll be cured and we will get out of here."

Mona nodded. "It will be completed."

Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying the stories. I'm so happy to see everyone reading them. Please don't forget to send in some reviews to help improve. Loves and hugs.


End file.
